


Show Me Your Teeth

by matrimus



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrimus/pseuds/matrimus
Summary: The Vampire au nobody asked for."This close, Rhett can see the streaks of silver in his dark hair, catch the smell of peppermint on his breath, and it’s almost enough to make him dizzy; he swallows thickly, noticing the way Link’s gaze drops to his neck to watch the slow shift of his throat."





	Show Me Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I love a good vampire au, and I couldn't stop giggling at the thought of how useless these guys would be when forced to drink blood to survive. This crap is what came of my sleep deprived mind. A ficlet again, but I may continue it in the future.
> 
> Come chat to me on [Tumblr](http://matrimus.tumblr.com/)!

He’s stronger than he looks. 

Such a revelation does little to lessen the desire currently setting Rhett’s skin alight, his short huff of surprised laughter as his back hits the rough brickwork both low and appreciative. The top of Link’s head barely reaches his nose, but the strength in those wiry arms is enough to keep Rhett pinned to the wall as though tied there. He runs a hand up Link’s back, long fingers mapping the bumps of his spine through thin, black cotton. Multicolored lights wash the shorter man’s pale face in red and blue, his pupils blown black behind the thick frames of his glasses. This close, Rhett can see the streaks of silver in his dark hair, catch the smell of peppermint on his breath, and it’s almost enough to make him dizzy; he swallows thickly, noticing the way Link’s gaze drops to his neck to watch the slow shift of his throat.

“You’re beautiful,” Rhett barely breathes the words, their sentiment lost beneath the pounding beat of the music, yet Link seems to catch them as easily as though they’d been whispered into his ear. He grins, a bashful curl of his lips that’s far too innocent for the heat in his eyes, his teeth worrying the plush flesh of his lower lip.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” He leans in, pressing up onto his toes until their faces are level. “I’m glad I chose you. This might work.” 

Rhett frowns, the words not making much sense to his lust-addled brain. Maybe he’d misheard; nightclubs weren’t exactly the perfect place for waxing lyrical on your most recent random hookup, after all. Not that Rhett made a _habit_ of this sort of thing; this was the first time he’d been to a club in years, dragged kicking and screaming from his comfy couch in what Stevie had called, “ _an intervention_.” 

Link’s hands slide the length of his chest, wide palms flat against his pectorals, and Rhett makes a mental note to buy Stevie a bunch of flowers later.

Their lips meet – once, twice, testing and teasing, before pressing together more firmly in a kiss that burns Rhett to the core. He shivers, pulling Link’s lithe body closer until they’re pressed chest to chest. His lips part eagerly, welcoming the wet touch of Link’s tongue, and Rhett can’t remember how to breathe, how to _think_ , how to do anything except let go and drown in Link’s arms. A part of him knows he ought to step away, take Link’s hand and guide him back to his place where they can find somewhere more comfortable than the wall of a club to do this, yet Rhett can’t bear the thought of pulling away from Link’s mouth. Music sinks beneath his skin, heavy bass matching the thrum of his blood, Link’s hips rolling against him in time with the rhythm. He feels _drunk_ , intoxicated to the point of delirium, and it’s only when Link breaks free from his mouth to slide the slow path to his neck that he remembers to gasp a lungful of air. 

“What’re you doing to me?” It’s meant as a tease, Rhett’s voice low and breathless against Link’s ear, yet he feels the man’s shoulders tense. Full lips hover by his throat, the tip of Link’s nose nudging his jaw, and for a hideous moment Rhett expects him to pull away. It comes as no small relief when that sinful mouth brushes his skin again, almost tentative as it presses small kisses against the leap of his pulse-point.

“Just relax,” an instruction, or an affirmation perhaps, more to himself than to Rhett. Rhett’s head spins, the club a whirl of shadowed bodies, Link’s face his only clear point of focus. He opens his mouth to speak, to ask what’s wrong, to beg for _more_ , when Link drags a breath through his nose and presses forward again.

Soft lips and a wet tongue; Rhett moans, his head tipping back against the wall as sharp teeth graze his throat. Again, harder this time, and Rhett’s desire spikes at the stab of pain the bite brings. Link’s tongue drags against the bruise in soft apology, then the teeth are back, digging deeper this time. Rhett’s gasp is lost in the din, his fingers curling to fists in Link’s shirt. Pleasure ripples through him like a wave, deeper than anything he’s ever felt before, his eyes open and glassy and filled with dancing lights. Link _sucks_ , the sensation drawing another soft noise from Rhett’s mouth even as something warm and sticky-wet begins to slide the column of his neck.

It’s over far too soon, Rhett staggering forward a few steps when Link abruptly shoves away from him. Concern fills his gaze as he watches the shorter man bring a hand to his mouth, his shoulders rounding on something suspiciously like a dry heave. Rhett’s fingers touch the spot where Link’s lips had just occupied, coming away spotted with blood so dark it seems black in the fluctuating lights. Something cold settles in his gut, the pulse of his desire slowly subsiding as though draining from his body in pursuit of Link’s mouth.

What the hell just happened –?

Did Link… did Link _bite_ him?

“What’s the _matter_ with you?” He doesn’t mean for the question to fire so sharply from his mouth, loud even over the music. Link looks up at him from his bent-double position, his eyes wide and puppy-like. He still looks as though he’s going to be sick.

“I thought… I thought it might be easier with someone I found attractive.” Link gingerly straightens up, one hand clutching his stomach, and Rhett’s eyes immediately home in on the tips of razor-sharp canines peeking from his upper lip. A thin rivulet of blood runs down his chin; Link wipes it away with the back of his hand, his body immediately convulsing on another gag. “I’m sorry, man. It’s not you, it’s me! I’m probably the most squeamish vampire in the whole of California.”


End file.
